The accumulation of fluids in natural gas well casings, i.e., flowback, restricts the flow by exerting high pressure on the face of the producing formation. One relatively inexpensive method for removing such accumulations of fluids is the use of a plunger lift, which is dropped into the well and then moved upwardly by the formation pressure to lift the liquid in the well casing to the surface. Prior art plunger lifts include a valve held in the closed position by pressure from the produced liquids and gases below the plunger and by a clutch mechanism. These clutch mechanisms wear out over time, and in certain wells, especially those with low pressure or low flow rates, the pressure from the fluid column being lifted can overcome the clutch mechanism, causing the valve to open, sending the plunger and fluid column back to the bottom of the well.
As such, a cyclic mechanism capable of accumulating, retaining, and releasing pressure in an efficient and reliable manner can greatly improve the operation and production of current and future wells.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for improved mechanisms that transport liquids to the surface of a well bore efficiently and reliably.